usastorefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of McDonald's locations
Current Colorado * 467 South Gertrude Street, Aspen, Colorado - (opened June 19, 1961) - Remodeled into the mansard roof in 1975 and into the current gold eyebrow look in 2009. * 563 10th Street, Flashy, Colorado - (opened April 17, 1980) - The window logo was removed on May 21, 2005 due to a car crashed into it. Florida * 2746 Hwy 98 E Carrabelle, FL - (opened March 5, 1986) * 4 90 Main Street, Wimbledon Bay, Florida - (opened March 16, 1985) - Has a Playplace with arcade machines and a Nintendo 64. Montana * 388 Grofford Road, Whitehall, Montana - (opened June 6, 1958) -Remodeled into the mansard roof in 1976 and into the current gold eyebrow look in 2014. New York * 640 Main Street, New Rochelle, New York - (opened March 7, 1983) - Has Coke Freestyle. * 2754 Kinker Road, Canton, New York - (opened June 13, 1960) - Remodeled into the mansard roof in 1974 and into the current gold eyebrow look in 2011. North Carolina * 1926 N May St Southern Pines, North Carolina - (opened May 20, 1968) - Remodled into to golden eyebrow design in 2014. * 1301 Morganton Rd, Southern Pines, NC - (opened May 18, 1992) - Still has a Playplace with a ball pit due to it being attached to the indoor play structure. *3 86 Bill Land Rd Hoffman, NC - (opened May 7, 1959) - Still has the original double arch building design and walk up stand design from the 1950s and the road sign from the 1950s. * 1873 Midway Rd Maxton, NC - (opened March 8, 1967) - Remodeled into the mansard roof design in 1978 and the gold eyebrow design in 2012. * 798 Union School Rd Rowland, NC - (opened April 17, 1979) - Has a dining counter with hamburger shaped stools. New Jersey * 248 West Marshfield Cove, Leonardo, New Jersey - (opened June 23, 1961) - Remodeled into the mansard roof on April 15, 1973 and the current gold eyebrow look on June 1, 2011. Has a Coke Freestyle machine and an in-door Playplace (added on March 7, 1992). Oregon * 859 Crossland Way, Gravity Falls, Oregon - (opened July 9, 1990) - Has a Ronald's Playplace. * 445 Crossland Road, Gravity Falls, Oregon - (opened March 23, 1968) - Has pinball machines. * 4567 Derk Lane, Gravity Falls, Oregon - (opened April 6, 1971) - Has a party room for kids birthdays and Ronald's Playplace. * 943 Crockina Lane, Wayouttatown, Oregon - (opened April 9, 1970) - Still has and outdoor playground with McDonaland playground equipment. * 745 Stevens Avenue, John Day, Oregon (opened June 20, 1964) - Remodeled into the mansard roof in 1973 and into the current gold eyebrow look in 2010. Texas * 4562 Bunker Street, Punkville, Texas - (opened April 3, 1996) * 466 West Palwaukee Avenue, Sleepy, Texas - (opened April 15, 1956) - Still has the 1950s double arch original walk up restaurant design and the one-arch Speedy sign. A separate building is located near it that has a birthday room. Category:McDonald's Category:Locations